


One of a Dragon

by magicsalmon



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsalmon/pseuds/magicsalmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый даже малообразованный человек знает, что драконы живут на этой земле уже несколько тысячелетий, а может, даже до ее появления. Никто не знает, когда точно это произошло, но человечеству кажется, что они могли спокойно обойтись и без них. Драконы хитры, злобны, жадны до драгоценностей и принцесс. Каждый человек знает, что драконы не сулят ничего хорошего, особенно, если дракон находится в паре метров от вас.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> написано для чудесной Chest на K-POP Secret Santa

В одном королевстве под названием «YG Entertainment», что простирается далеко за широкие луга, островерхие горы, озера и реки прозрачные, где народ живет процветающе, не знает бед и войн (разве что долгожданных поединков королевских айдолов со всех земель на турнире «Golden Disk Awards») жил-был король Ян Хёнсок - мудрый правитель, отважный воин и верный товарищ. Народ еще долго будет помнить, как король безутешно оплакивал смерть старого друга, что так скоропостижно скончался сразу после таинственной кражи в королевской казне. У короля было еще бесчисленное количество достоинств, которые описывались королевским постановлением и лучшими бардами. К числу достоинств относились и три сына короля: старший, Донук, – красавец да рыцарь знатный. Младший, Сынри, – юркий малый и дамский угодник и средний, Сынхён, – с бровями.  
***  
Утро Сынхёна всегда начиналось с раннего подъема, когда только первые птицы начинали свою утреннюю песню, здорового завтрака, насыщенного витаминами и полезными бифидобактериями, плавно перетекало в многочасовые тренировки и уроки, изматывающие записями в студии и утомительные встречи. Он же был не просто королевский отпрыск, но и айдолом, популярным не только в своем королевстве, но и за его просторами.  
На самом деле Сынхён всегда безбожно просыпал, никогда не ел поданную овсянку, скармливая ее дворцовым гончим, и любил сбегать с уроков танцев, отсыпаясь в это время в ванне или душных конюшнях, после чего приходилось долго выбирать солому из волос и слушать возмущенное перешептывание прачек. Но, несмотря на свои странные выходки, Сынхён оставался всеобщим любимчиком во дворце, что позволяло его наставникам закрывать глаза на некоторые его проступки.  
Сегодняшнее утро началось с новости, что король вызывает его к себе, и ничего хорошего Сынхёну это не сулило.  
***  
Король, или президент Ян, как называли его поданные за глаза, восседал в своем кресле, чиркал пером на пергаменте, которых набралось уже стопка выше его головы, с одинаковым энтузиазмом подписывал приговоры к казни и отказы о прошениях, ждал, когда Сынхён перестанет пускать сквозняки, ну или хотя бы просто прекратит измываться над дверной ручкой, которая грозилась отвалиться от такого пристального внимания. Сынхён не разделял папенькиного мнения, мешать работе не хотел и всем видом выказывал желание зайти попозже или вообще не возвращаться. Отца Сынхён любил и уважал, как и любой сын, старался заслужить похвалу и всячески поддерживал. Но «Chateau Margaux» и «Dom Perignon» из личных запасов короля Сынхён тоже вниманием не обделял.  
\- Здравствуй, Сынхён. Садись. Как успехи? – Ян кинул нежный взгляд на кресло перед своим столом, которое было предназначено для гостей. Король искренне гордился своей покупкой и считал, что обивка из алтабаса и цветочный орнамент располагают к задушевным беседам. По скромному мнению Сынхёна, предмет мебели больше походил на «Ведьмино кресло». Так же считала и половина обитателей замка, которым повезло попасть на аудиенцию короля.  
\- Ну.. я написал пару песен, получил несколько предложений для съемок в дырамах, выучил танец, похудел на килограмм.. – Пока сын пытался умоститься на самом краешке кресла, Ян Хёнсок качал головой в такт каждому сказанному слову. Славно, но все это он и так знал. Сеть шпионов внутри замка работала исправно.  
\- Отведи грехи, сын мой..  
\- .. поправился на полтора, ходил в клуб.. - Сынхён гулко сглотнул. Последнее он сделал вместе с Сынри, но Сынхён как старший брат чувствовал себя ответственным, поэтому добавил. – Один.  
А мелкий и так получит свой нагоняй, хотя бы за тот бордель, что он устроил у себя в комнате пару дней назад.  
Король отложил перо и вздохнул, да так, что Сынхёну стало стыдно, еще раз стыдно, но все равно больше страшно.  
\- Тут такое дело, Сынхён, Твои рейтинги падают..  
\- То сообщение фанатам здесь ни при чем! Я не был пьян!  
\- ..поэтому я решил расширять горизонты твоей деятельности.. нам нужно что-то особенное! Например, героическое спасение принцессы из лап кровожадного дракона.  
Сынхёну эта идея не нравилась от слова «совсем». За ним еще держалось место в главной тройке в рейтинге «айдолов, не умеющих держать меч в руках». Не то, что это было действительно так, просто в прошлый раз лезвие отвалилось от эфеса.  
\- Я верю в тебя. Ты сможешь!  
Сынхён кивнул и встал с кресла, которое нравится ему теперь определенно больше, чем встреча с большой огнедышащей ящерицой.  
-И неделю дополнительных тренировок в танцевальном зале..!  
***  
Сынхён бы пробыл в замке еще недельку, а лучше до того времени, как найдется какой-нибудь герой, что высвободит принцессу из лап зла, но король, наверно, умеел читать мысли, иначе как объяснить, что в его комнате уже стояла собранная сумка со всем необходимым для похода и Сынри, методично поедающий колбасу. Сынри запихнул последний кусок в рот, вытер руки о простыню и вручил Сынхёну ножны с новеньким мечом.  
\- Хён, смотри, что я тебе достал! Знаешь сколько девчонок поцеловало тебе его на удачу? -Сынхён не знал, как, впрочем, и то, что Сынри с ним еще делал. - Прощальный подарок от брата. Ты можешь назвать его «иглой»!  
\- Где-то я уже слышал это..  
\- Сынхён-хён, я верю в тебя и не сомневаюсь в тебе не минуты! Я уже вижу, как барды поспевают твоя имя, называя великим победителем драконов! Только вслушайся, как звучит! Можно, когда тебя не будет, я займу твою комнату?.. Без проблем, говоришь? Спасибо!  
\- .. Что? – заторможено спросил Сынхён, но мелкого уже и след простыл.  
***  
Каждый даже малообразованный человек знает, что драконы живут на этой земле уже несколько тысячелетий, а может, даже до ее появления. Никто не знает, когда точно это произошло, но человечеству кажется, что они могли спокойно обойтись и без них. Драконы хитры, злобны, жадны до драгоценностей и принцесс. Каждый человек знает, что драконы не сулят ничего хорошего, особенно, если дракон находится в паре метров от вас.  
***  
Чиёну чуть больше века, точнее 123 года, и это очень мало для дракона. Ему предстояло многому научиться. Например, как красть королевских особ и побеждать нерадивых рыцарей, что пришли их спасать. В буклете для начинающих драконов-похитителей было сказано, что это наиболее интересная профессия. Так, по крайней мере, казалось Чиёну. Лежать на куче золота и камней до скончания веков это слишком малоподвижный образ жизни и можно легко заработать ревматизм. Нападать на поселения слишком опасно, да и Чиён никогда не испытывал особой тяги к насилию. Про другое ремесло и речи не шло. Чиёну не оставалось ничего, кроме как заделаться «тюремщиком», тем более, что слова «принцессы» и «рыцари» в одном предложении звучали достаточно романтично. На деле принцессы оказались слишком капризными и ворчливыми, а последняя вообще имела непомерный аппетит, так что Чиён был вынужден отправить ее обратно домой. Можно сказать, что у него наметился небольшой отпуск.  
\- Ее грудь нервно вздымалась от нарастающей страсти, предлагая булочнику Клавдию воспользоваться ее положением, м.. - Чиён перевернул страницу, делая пометку в голове. Это пособие по человеческим отношениям было такое странное, но что-то в нем определенно есть. - И они слились в безудержном горячем поцелуе!  
\- Эм.. А вы не подскажите где здесь обитает дракон? Похищенная принцесса? – Чиён лениво поднял глаза. Солнце светило прямо в глаза, заставляя жмуриться и не давая возможность разглядеть, кто его потревожил. Он неспешно отложил книгу, заворачивая страничку, как закладку, и сел. Прямо перед ним стоял принц. Нет, даже не так. Принц: молодой, высокий, статный, благородный и… безусловно, прекрасные внешние данные! Прямо как в энциклопедии для драконов! Неужели ему наконец-то повезло?  
\- А что?  
\- Да мне надо принцессу спасти из заточения..  
\- Ты же принц? – деловито поинтересовался Чиён и прищурился, втягивая носом воздух. Даже пахло от принца просто замечательно, что уж говорить о его бровях! - А где твои доспехи?  
\- В сумке.  
\- То есть ты решил, что сможешь справиться с драконом голыми руками? – изумленно выдохнул Чиён. Не просто принц, да еще и храбрец, хотя может быть он просто слишком самонадеянный?  
\- Они тяжелые.. – заикнулся было Сынхён, но парень вскочил и начал наворачивать вокруг него круги, рассматривая со всех сторон, будто прицениваясь. – Мм.. Автограф?  
Чиён впервые встречал такого принца. Чиён вообще впервые встречал принца. Теперь он сможет проявить себя и достигнуть нового уровня. Хотя проиграть такому экземпляру будет не стыдно. Кажется, он начинал понимать принцесс, которые соглашаются на заточение в башне ради спасения вот таким вот красавчиком. Кстати, о принцессах.  
\- Нету тут принцессы, сбежала.  
\- Вот как? – принц не выглядел особо удрученным. Наверно, он этих принцесс пачками спасает: что одной больше, что одной меньше – без разницы.  
***  
Сынри сделал глубокий вдох, вставая перед зеркалом. Выдох. Нужно сосредоточиться и постичь внутреннее равновесие, чтобы овладеть этой техникой. Одна нога чуть впереди, рука вытянута, голова немного наклонена вперед и поворот кистью.. Нет, так эффектно крутить пальцем и гипнотизировать девчонок, как Сынхён, у него вряд ли когда-нибудь получится. Зато в отличие от хёна, у него было сексуальное и накаченное тело. «Хей, сексе», - пробормотал он, подмигивая своему отражению, и звонко чмокнул себя в бицепс.  
\- Йоу, мелкий! - По зеркалу пробежала рябь и перед Сынри предстало изображение Сынхёна.  
\- Ты уже справился с драконом? Нашпиговал его металлом? Переломал все кости? Отрубил мерзавцу голову? Ты обязательно должен привезти его голову в знак доказательства. Да и вообще это круто! Ты очень крутой, брат! – Сынри пытался прикрыть спиной весь бардак, что он устроил в комнате брата, но, кажется, он переоценил ширину своих плеч, потому что Сынхён хмурится.  
\- Нету тут ни дракона, ни принцессы..  
\- Как нету?  
\- Можно мне домой, а?  
\- Нет, хён, не время унывать! Тут недалеко живет колдун - он подскажет тебе, что делать! Файтин!  
Сынри уже пообещал себе, что скоро будет щеголять в штанах из кожи дракона.  
***  
Сынхён тяжко вздохнул и поправил челку, глядя на глянцевый экран потухшего мобильного зеркала. Красивенький.  
\- Я провожу тебя. Я знаю, где живет волшебник.  
Чиён не собирался собственноручно отдавать такой шанс в лапы другому дракону.  
***  
«Недалеко» оказалось в пяти днях пути по дремучему лесу. Провожатый Сынхёна все это время болтал без умолку, постоянно о чем-то спрашивал, иногда обнюхивал его и был вполне доволен своей жизнью, несмотря на то, что каждый день им приходилось продираться через колючие заросли, а по ночам вдали выли голодные волки. Ко всему прочему к нему лепились всякие белочки и зайчики, и даже то, что пара их сородичей оказались из-за этого на костре, их совершенно не останавливало. Вообще Чиён показал себя неплохим охотником и словно по волшебству умел разводить огонь. Все это было странно, но не настолько, чтобы Сынхён стал беспокоиться. Чего на свете только не бывает.  
Пристанищем мага оказался огромный дуб, и Сынхён бы прошел мимо, если бы не светящаяся вывеска «Акция: 2 крема от морщин по цене одного!». Внутри оказалось даже уютненько, если не считать, что принц раз пять чуть не споткнулся об какие-то громоздкие книги, котлы и предметы, завешанные чехлами.  
\- Что тебе здесь нужно, путник? – произнес глубокий голос, когда Сынхён уже отчаялся вытащить свой сапог из липкой жижи, вылившейся из склянки, которую он сшиб локтем. Он оглянулся по сторонам, но хоть никого поблизости и не оказалось, Сынхён решил отойти от места преступления подальше .  
\- Я хотел просить помочь волшебника найти дракона.  
\- То есть ты пришел сюда не просто поглазеть? – произнесли совсем рядом, и Сынхён увидел волшебника, - молодого и круглолицего, а не древнего старца, как он ожидал. Такими узкими глазами вообще можно увидеть хоть что-то?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ну вот и славненько! А то ходят тут всякие, в прошлый раз у меня пытались украсть мой магический кристалл, и я превратил вора в жабу. Расколдовать пока не получилось, - легкомысленно засмеялся волшебник, откидывая голову назад. Жаба на его плече согласно квакнула. – Чайку?  
\- Я, пожалуй, откажусь..  
\- Зачем тебе дракон? – маг, не дожидаясь Сынхёна, двинул вглубь помещения, ловко лавируя между завалами.  
\- Мне надо спасти принцессу..  
\- Ах, как это романтично! Ты, значит, принц? А я Тэсон – потомок Мерлина в десятом поколении по троюродной бабушке. Здорово, правда? Практикую, помаленьку.. Тебе увлажняющая сыворотка для лица не нужна? Смотри какой эффект, - Тэсон пошлепал себя по щекам. – Свеженький, как огурчик! И отдам ведь почти даром..  
\- Не стоит. Лучше расскажите про дракона..  
\- Ладно, сейчас посмотрим, - Тэсон словно из воздуха извлек лестницу щелчком пальцем и вскарабкался наверх, выуживая из стопки один из томов грязно-зеленого цвета и поднимая в воздух кучу пыли.  
\- Она написана на древнем языке, но я знаю его немного, так что, думаю, все получится, - Тэсон чихнул и зашуршал страницами. – Драконы, заклятие, поиск, удача.. Вот, нашел! Стой мирно!  
Маг скинул жабу, закатал рукава и для проформы сделал несколько пасов руками.  
\- Тайота суши сони кимоно харакири сенсей митсубиси ниндзя сумо сакэ гейша наруто самурай хонда цунами темпуро каратэ камикадзе ао.. или может яой? – Тэсон сощурился будто это могло помочь лучше разглядеть смазанные и почти стертые буквы. Вот не могли наложить на книгу заклятие водопроницаемости, сохранности или еще чего-нибудь? – Впрочем, не велика разница.. аой яой банзай!  
Голубоватое свечение, распространившееся вокруг принца, постепенно усиливалось и становилось ярче, а потом с легким треском исчезло.  
\- Неловко как-то получилось, - Тэсон задумчиво почесал подбородок, оглядывая принца. Может так и должно быть? - Но да ладно.  
\- Получилось? – Сынхён не чувствовал никаких изменений, разве что голова немного чесалась, хотя что вообще должно было произойти, он не имел ни малейшего понятия.  
\- Что-то да получилось, - волшебник снова заулыбался во весь рот, беззаботно махнул ладонью и начал подпихивать принца к выходу. Все равно Магическая Ассоциация Жалоб при подаче заявления будет рассматривать дело несколько десяток лет. Тэсон уж точно знает.  
\- А сколько я должен?  
\- Да что ты, родимый, для благого дела ничего не жалко, на тебе еще и кремик бонусом. Ну что же, удачи тебе в поисках! Сердце тебе подскажет, направит на путь правильный! – напутствовал маг, наблюдая, как на принца наваливается Чиён, до этого ждавший его на улице, и предлагает стать его Клавдиусом, да хотя бы Жозефиной. – Ну, по ходу, работает, драконов к тебе так и тянет..  
Тэсон недоуменно покачал головой. Зачем принцу нужен второй дракон? Ну не может же принц не знать, что путешествует с драконом? Бред какой-то..  
Волосы принца броско отливали бирюзовым цветом.  
***  
Только после того, как они посетили небольшой городок в целях пополнить запасы и поспрашивать у местных жителей о местонахождении заточенной принцессы, Чиён перестал вешаться ему на шею, заваливать в кусты и бормотать что-то про сапфировое единение. То, что Чиён наваливался на него во сне, Сынхёну даже нравилось. Ночи под открытым небом были прохладными, а Чиён был такой горячий даже сквозь одежду, что походил на маленькую печку.  
В городе Чиён вел себя так, будто бывал в таких местах впервые, словно маленький ребенок: приходил в восторг от леденцов на палочке и медовухи, носился по улицам, вызывая лай собак, выторговывал у мужика белого коня по имени Бентли, и купил юбку, которую надел прямо поверх штанов.  
\- Знаешь, – сказал Сынхён, когда они остаются ночевать на какой-то опушке. Он позволил Чиёну лежать на своем плече, и из груди того вырывался тихий звук, будто одна металлическая пластина трется о другую. Сынхёну он смутно напоминал урчание, и он улыбался уголками губ. – В детстве у меня была книга. Про драконов. Так говорилось, что драконы на самом деле не такие уж злые и существуют в этом мире, чтобы познать, копить и хранить мудрость, чтобы потом передать ее людям.. Там даже было написано, что драконы могут принимать человеческую форму, представляешь? Глаза их светят ярче, чем само солнце, а слезы дороже всех драгоценных камней вместе взятых. Глупо, да?..  
\- Очень..  
Еще существовал эффект хартбрейкера, как называют его сами драконы, - момент, когда внутренний огонь дракона начинал угасать от невыносимой любовной тоски.  
Чиён смотрел на свои выцветающие кончики волос и еще долго выдыхал огненные сердечки в пелену звездного неба под тихое похрапывание принца.  
***  
Они заметили башню с принцессой еще издалека. Сынхён искренне надеялся, что принцесса не будет такой же кособокой и разваливающейся, как сама конструкция.  
\- Вот зачем тебе принцесса? Они же все, как на подбор, истерички. А драконы? Это же опасно! – вяло ворчал за его спиной Чиён, уже даже не заботясь слушал ли его Сынхён. Вдруг он сможет воздействовать на его подсознание? Ему так и не удалось увести или переубедить принца, хотя он пару дней водил его кругами.  
\- Можешь остаться тут: это моя битва, - предложил Сынхён и услышал в ответ раздраженное шипение.  
Оказалось, задача отыскать принцессу на территории замка, а это оказался именно замок, а не башня, представляла чуть ли не большую проблему, чем найти сам замок. На их пути не встречалось ни ловушек, ни монстров, и это не могло не вызывать подозрений. Чиён злорадно предполагал, что принцесса должно быть уже отбросила свои хрустальные туфельки, и здесь больше никого нет.  
Сынхён впервые в своей жизни увидел дракона – он просто огромный – и не заорал лишь потому, что какой-то рыцарь встретил его первым и теперь вытаскивал изо лба чудовища меч.  
\- Опоздали.  
\- Угу.  
Рыцарь подошел к ним, бренча доспехами и оттирая с лезвия кровь (Сынхён ему даже немного завидовал), а потом с размаху ударил Чиёна щитом по голове, точнее Сынхёна, потому что он против такого обращения с его друзьями.  
Дон Ёнбэ – благородный рыцарь и нынешний небезызвестный уничтожитель драконов. Ему достаточно лишь беглого взгляда, чтобы уличить в стоящем перед ним человеке коварное отродье, что портило жизнь милым и благочестивым принцессам! Он не мог бросить ни одну даму в беде, не требуя ничего взамен. Он был настоящим мужчина! А еще он просто устал искать себе подружку.  
\- Нет, - бормотал Чиён и опустился на колени перед Сынхёном, который явно не собирался вставать. Он даже не подавал признаков жизни! Чиён пытался привести его в чувство, нечаянно приложил голову Сынхёна о камень, но это не помогло принцу очнуться, а рана на виске начала кровоточить еще сильнее. – Эй, не смей умирать!  
Чиён не знал, что ему делать, такого случая не было описано ни в одной известной ему книге и уже собирался в отчаянии сжечь все живое и неживое в радиусе нескольких километров, как Сынхён сморщил нос, когда капля воды попадала ему на щеку.  
\- Ты чего ревешь?  
\- Я не.. Идиот, какого лешего ты тут разлегся?!  
\- Омо-омо! У тебя и правда невероятные глаза, – глупо забурчал Сынхён. Его ладони стальной хваткой обхватили лицо Чиёна, глаза которого цвета янтаря, подсвеченного солнцем, и Сынхён увяз в этом взгляде, словно пойманная муха в смоле. – Круто!  
\- Мазерфазер.. – отрешенно пробормотал благородный рыцарь, приходя в себя и мысленно начиная читать все известные молитвы, и впервые в жизни оставил дракона живым. А не то вдруг и его постигнет это бирюзовое проклятие? Он еще долго слышал за спиной гулкое эхо ласкового баса «нет, я давно догадался, что ты дракон.. нет, и юбка мне твоя тоже нравится.. ты мне сейчас все кости переломаешь» и глупое хихиканье.  
***  
\- Мне кажется, мы что-то забыли..  
\- .. Принцессу?  
\- …  
\- …  
\- Йоу, мелкий, тут такое дело..


End file.
